voltage_usafandomcom-20200213-history
Hades
Hades is a selectable God from the game Astoria: Fate's Kiss. Background During season one you get to know Hades as the Workaholic that he seems to be but,once you get to know him he actually has things to do when he's not working like running in the mornings for example.Later on though you'll see the stressed side , the loving side, and his If You Take His Case... Hades_Insight.jpg Appearance Hades has light brown skin, violet eyes with lilac and pink highlights haircut with flared top, and small silver hoop on his left ear. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Charcoal suit with a pink/white stripe tie. *'Formal Attire:' All white suit *'Casual Attire:' Athletes wear *'Sleepwear:' Purple boxers Personality Hades is known for being a stubborn and a rather difficult God to work with due to his workaholic nature and efficiency. He is a gentleman and can't seem to hide his affections as it's picked up by Persephone. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1: H.E.R.A.= Main Story 1 After hearing rumors about how the assistant of the Underworld God turns out, you're intrigued to be his assistant. However, you are almost immediately smitten with his suave characteristics. Can you keep this professional? Main Story 2 Olympus has fallen to the titans with Hades and you be the only survivors. Now you both work with H.E.R.A to retake his home, but there is a certain titan that seems to have motives of his own. Main Story 3 It's time for the final battle with Pallas for Olympus except you have been separated from Hades. Can you find a way to save Olympus and make your way back to your God? |-|Season 2: H.E.R.A. Never Sleeps= Main Story 1 Hades and you have finally become a couple! Olympus is back in control of the Gods, but Astraeus seems to have his eyes set upon you! What will happen when Hades finds out? Main Story 2 Astraeus has announced that H.E.R.A. bridges the worlds of God and Man together and now trouble has arrived that makes it easier for chaos in Olympus, which makes things hard. Hades and you grow closer as he reveals a shocking secret. Main Story 3 Pallas is revealed to be the cause of the problems with H.E.R.A. revealed identity. He then activates your inner powers to finally defeat the Gods! Will your love for Hades save Olympus once more? |-|Season 3: Vows of Love= Main Story 1 You and Hades are on the road to marriage, but after learning you're Hera Zeus wants his former wife back! He promises to no block the wedding, but you MUST become Hera after the ceremony. What should you choose? Main Story 2 After Hades admits to everyone that he killed Hera, you and him are forbade from contact! Can your love survive without the intimacy it once had? Main Story 3 Time is running out for you and Hades to be together so you make a move to become Hera which involves ALL the Top Tiers help. Will you be able to keep your memories of Hades or will all be lost? |-|Season 4: Descendants= Main Story 1 Your son with Hades is exceptionally smart and powerful for one his age, but somehow he affects the weather making Uncle Zeus and the others worry what will become. How will your little family survive? CGs Season 1: H.E.R.A. Hades S1M1.png Hades S1M1.2.png Hades S1M2.png Hades S1M2.1.png Hades S1M3.png Hades S1M3.2.png Season 2: H.E.R.A. Never Sleeps Hades S2M1.png Hades S2M1.2.png Hades S2M2.png Hades S2M2.2.png Hades S2M3.png Hades S2M3.2.png Season 3: Vows of Love Hades S3M1.png Hades S3M1.2.png Hades S3M2.2.png Hades S3M2.png Hades S3M3.png Hades S3M3.2.png Season 4: Descendants Hades S4M1.png Hades S4M1.2.png Trivia * Hades is the only God to be your partner. * Persephone is only his niece in this game, thus no need for a love triangle. * He is a PoC. * He is the lightest of his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Category:Hades Category:Astoria: Fate's Kiss Category:Character Category:God Category:Male Category:PoC